1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for processing a color image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for adjusting a color image using a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image quality enhancement technology has been studied continuously as a main technology of image processing. Conventional image quality enhancement technologies employ a scheme of modifying a histogram of an image.
Depending on a direction or an intensity of light, a boundary between a light area and a shadow area formed by light in a single object may be displayed indistinctly. In this instance, a user may experience difficulty in recognizing the corresponding areas as a single object.
When only a color image is provided, it may be impossible to verify whether the corresponding boundary is a boundary between objects or a boundary generated due to light in an identical object and thus, there may be a limitation to identifying an area to be adjusted.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology for identifying a type of a boundary displayed in an image and adjusting the boundary.